Private Eastshield
:Not to be confused with Private, a member of the Madagascar Penguins. Private Eastshield of the (now disbanded) PSA (Now EPF) was a loose cannon agent who generally blows things up and does more harm than good. He is a high rank in the EPF though generally doing much harm. However, he quit and joined GREEN, a secretive corporation fighting with ORANGE over land. Background This is the Private's background. Early Life Private Eastshield was born into a military family when he was young. His childhood was generally boring, but he was always violent and destructive. Eventually, he was sent to every military school there was. However, after being expelled from 5 after beating fellow students up, he trained in an elite Khanz war training camp. (Where you were SUPPOSED to beat up the other students.) After a year at a dead end job, he quit. He went to the nearest weapons store, robbed it, and burnt it to the ground. Later Life Unluckily, he couldn't get into any army. This sank him into a depression. So, he went on a spree in the Great Darktonian Pie War, beating the living heck out of any fellow near the Darktonian Realm. He eventually stopped 2 months after the war was over. After that, he joined the PSA (after a long argument.) However, every mission he was assigned to had several civilians wounded and property damage. The EPF was not happy about this, but took him in anyway. Unluckily, he destroyed the remains of the PSA with a bomb. After Herbert had blown the PSA up, he destroyed the rest of it, ruining any files and data left. The EPF was furious, but let him join. With one condition. The Private was NEVER, EVER, sent on a mission. Not a single one. He was given DESK WORK. ONLY. Anything else was potentially dangerous. The Private fumed about this, and attacked the EPF and ran away. As he was sulking in the alley where he lived, he was met by an GREEN agent that hired him to fight ORANGE, after hearing of his "great deeds". It was the PERFECT JOB. It required him to blow stuff up and fight people. Just what the Private wanted. However, the ORANGE captured him and cloned him a while afterwards. This made him furious, and ever since he has fought against the ORANGE with his fellow GREEN team members. Involvement Currently, he fights with the GREEN team members against ORANGE, the enemy corporation. He also generally blows things up and calls other people MAGGOTS! MAGGOT! MAGGOT! Also, he owns several weapons. Not only that, but the Private is PARANOID of High Penguins. His door has 7 locks on it and a High Penguin repellant sprayed on it. This is probably because the ORANGE Spy is a High Penguin. Also, the Private yells a lot, and is an enemy of the Doctor. Weapons *Deletion Missile Launcher *Double Barreled Snowball Shotgun *A wooden Spade. He hits penguins in the head with it. *Several Ditto Grenades Trivia *The Private is a parody of the Soldier class, from TF2. *The Private calls any enemies MAGGOTS! *The Private LOVES any type of meat. Quotes *MAGGOT! MAGGOT! THAT WAS MY POINT! *YOU'RE A MAGGOT! *YOU MAGGOT! See also *GREEN *ORANGE *Saboteur *Light Category:Characters Category:agents Category:penguins Category:parodies Category:soldiers